Re : Naruto
by Lsamudraputra
Summary: Naruto yang kembali dari kematian. Namun bertemu Sakura yang berbeda. Ia tidak be-reinkarnasi, ia hanya diberi kesempatan kedua, tapi akankah ceritanya sama saat masih bersama Sakura-nya dulu? Haruskah ia menerima kesakitan tanpa ujung atau memilih mati lagi agar bisa bertemu dengan Sakura di universe berikutnya? [For # 4LOVESHOTS #R.E.A.L#FOX#3]


_Fiksi ini diikutsertakan dalam_ _**event 4 LOVE-SHOTS**_.

* * *

 **Re : Naruto**

 **Disclaimer : Naruto milik Masashi Kishimoto.**

 **[For #4LOVESHOTS #R.E.A.L #FOX #3]**

* * *

Dua orang beda gender saling berhadapan di trotoar jalan New York sore ini.

Berhadapan dalam suasana panas meski jelas... salju dengan lembut menyapa celah jarak di antara mereka.

Pemuda berambut kuning terengah-engah, dengan asap putih yang terlihat memburu dari mulutnya. Ditatapnya lekat-lekat wanita muda dihadapannya,

Yang menumpukan satu tangannya ke lutut dan satu tangannya lagi memijit keningnya.

Persamaannya, mereka berdua terengah, setelah saling berteriak satu sama lain.

"Kau masih belum mengingatku, Sakura- _chan_?"

Wanita berambut merah muda tersebut menegakan punggung, memberikan satu hempasan keras pada udara.

Asap putih akibat perbedaan suhu tubuh kembali meluncur dari mulut Sakura, nama wanita itu.

Ia menggerakan bibir hendak mengucapkan sesuatu, namun aral membuat ia kembali melukiskan ekspresi kehabisan kata sembari membetulkan resleting jaket tebalnya.

"Kalau begitu, kembali lah ke alammu sana, jangan mengusikku, orang asing." Tutur Sakura datar dan berbalik pergi.

"Apa yang harus kulakukan agar kau mengingatku?!" teriak pemuda berambut kuning jabrik tersebut.

Sakura tak acuh, tetap melangkahkan kaki di tebalnya salju yang menutupi jalanan. Naruto mengejar dan kembali meyakinkan Sakura.

"Kita bertemu pertama kali di kuil di bawah bukit, saat itu aku masih berwujud rubah kecil satu ekor, kau memiliki teman baik bernama Ino, saat umur delapan belas, muncul lambang Byakugou di dahimu dan kau di beritahu oleh ayahmu bahwa sebenarnya keluarga kalian adalah pemburu siluman. Kau mengajaku menjadi partner dan mengikat kontrak, jadi jika kau memanggil namaku kapanpun dan dimanapun, aku akan selalu dat-"

Sakura menghentikan langkahnya, membuat pemuda berambut kuning itu melakukan hal yang sama.

Dengan wajah begitu lelah Sakura menoleh kesamping, "Siapa namamu? Fox? Foxxie? Fox- _chan_?"

"Naruto, bukankah sudah kubilang daritadi bahwa namaku Naruto, kau yang memberikanku nama itu. Kau ingat?"

"Jadi, Naruto, tidakkah kau lelah berdebat denganku sampai kita saling berteriak dan jadi tontonan umum seperti tadi?"

Naruto terdiam.

"Sekeras apapun kau meyakinkanku, sekeras itu pula aku memberi tahumu, bahwa aku bukan Sakura yang kau kenal."

"Kau Sakura yang kukenal. Itu pasti. Aku merasakan ikatan itu saat berada disisimu seperti saat ini." Tegas Naruto.

" _Oh my god_." rutuk Sakura, "Tidak adakah sesuatu yang lebih brengsek di musim dingin ini? Jadi, kau dulu apa tadi? Siluman rubah?"

Naruto mengangguk.

"Tunjukan padaku." Tuntut Sakura.

Naruto termangu.

"Kau tak bisa?"

"Sayangnya, di dunia ini aku tak bisa berubah ke mode Fox..."

"Ck. Kau pembual gila."

"Aku tidak membual. Kehidupan kedua ini berbeda dengan kehidupanku yang sebelumnya, tapi aku bisa mengeluarkan rantai dari punggungku." Dalih Naruto.

"Tunjukan. Sekarang." Tuntut Sakura.

"Disini?"

"Tidak, dirumahmu nenekmu saja."

"Eh?"

"Iya disini sialan!" bentak Sakura.

Naruto menoleh ke kanan dan kekiri, memastikan apakah akan banyak orang yang melihatnya.

"Jika ini yang bisa membuatmu percaya, apa boleh buat." Naruto mengepalkan tinju di kedua pinggang.

"Hyiaaaaat!"

Sakura mengerjap.

"Hyiaaaat!"

Dan angin semakin dingin.

"Tunggu, sepertinya ada yang salah." Tawar Naruto lalu kembali _ngeden_. "Hyiaaat!"

Sakura menoleh ke sisi berlawanan, mereka berdua berdiri di depan kafe yang terlihat sepi pengunjung.

"Dasar sinting." Sinis Sakura.

Naruto berpikir keras, "Biasanya bisa, tapi kenapa sekarang rantaiku tak bisa keluar?"

"Aku harus mencicipi latte sebelum aku benar-benar gila mendengarkan semua omong kosongmu." Sakura melangkah masuk dan Naruto masih terus membututi.

Sakura duduk di meja samping dinding kaca dan Naruto menarik kursi di hadapannya.

"Sampai kapan kau akan mengikutiku?"

"Sampai kau mengingatku, Sakura- _chan_."

Sakura mengepalkan tinju dan siap menggebrak meja.

"Dua kopi hangat untuk pasangan yang terlihat bertengkar ini sepertinya bisa membuat suasana sedikit cair, bukan begitu?"

 _Waiter_ menginterupsi Sakura yang siap meledak lagi. Siap berteriak lagi.

" _Latte_ , _please_." Ujar Sakura menahan diri.

Sang pelayan kini mengalihkan pandang ke Naruto yang terus saja memperhatikan Sakura. " _And_ _you_... _sir_?"

"Berikan dia segelas air putih." Sakura yang menjawab.

Membuat _waiter_ tersebut menaikan alis. "Apa perlu kutambah jampi-jampi?"

Sakura mengangguk, " _You know what i mean_."

Pelayan tersebut undur diri.

"Kau punya selera humor yang bagus, Sakura- _chan_..." ujar Naruto datar.

"Tapi selera humormu berada di level berbeda..." jawab Sakura, "Kau tiba-tiba muncul dihadapanku, mengaku dari alam kubur dan hidup kembali, membicarakan siluman dan kontrak atau sesuatu yang bahkan tidak kutemui di komik Marvel."

"Aku tidak mengerti kenapa ingatanmu terhapus." Ucap Naruto pelan.

"Terhapus? Aku bahkan masih ingat masa-masa sekolah dasarku, aku masih ingat satu dua orang teman-temanku saat aku masih berumur sepuluh tahun. Dan kau tahu... kau tak pernah ada dalam bagian hidupku." Terang Sakura.

"Aku bukan Sakura si pemburu siluman." Tegas Sakura.

"Pasti ada yang salah saat kita terpisah di pintu reinkarnasi. Aku menyadari itu sejak awal."

"Kau akan membicarakan omong kosong lagi? Ouuh..." Sakura melenguh pasrah.

"Saat berhasil menembus ruang waktu, aku mengira akan terbangun pada sebuah tubuh mungil yang baru saja di lahirkan."

Sakura menautkan kesepuluh jemarinya lalu menopangkan dagu disana, "Lalu? Sepertinya dongengmu menarik." Ejek Sakura.

Secangkir latte di letakan begitu hati-hati dihadapan Sakura, membuat mereka berdua dijeda diam. Disusul segelas air putih dengan beberapa kelopak bunga yang berwarni warni mengambang di atasnya.

Waiter itu membungkukan badan dan setengah berbisik di dekat Sakura, "Aku sudah beri mantra agar pacarmu bisa melupakan selingkuhannya. Aku permisi."

"Oi, kau benar-benar melakukan ini pada pelangganmu?" teriak Naruto yang sama sekali tak digubris oleh pelayan tersebut.

Setelah _waiter_ itu benar-benar menjauh, Naruto kembali menyambung kata.

"Saat aku membuka mata, aku sudah berada ditubuh dewasa ini, bisa bahasa asing dan anehnya aku mampu beradaptasi dengan mudah. Aku bisa komputer bahkan aku bisa menyetir mobil meski di dunia sebelumnya aku tak bisa melakukan hal itu." Tutur Naruto serius.

"Wow!" Sakura berteriak dan bertepuk tangan, membuat seisi kafe sejenak menilik ke arah mereka. "Kau bisa komputer dan menyetir mobil? _Amazing_!" puji Sakura dengan wajah penuh hinaan.

"Pasti ada yang salah denganmu saat keluar dari dimensi reinkarnasi." Ulang Naruto.

"Reinkarnasi, hah?" Sakura menenggak habis latte panas di hadapannya, "Hebat sekali! Berarti kau dan Sakuramu itu sudah pernah mati ya?"

Naruto terdiam sesaat, namun biru langit dalam kelopak matanya tetap lekat pada _esmeralde_ milik Sakura.

Naruto menyorongkan tangannya, telunjuknya menghapus busa latte dari bibir Sakura.

Yang membuat wanita muda itu kembali merasakan darahnya menggeelegar. Karena perlakuan Naruto, juga karena lidahnya serasa terbakar akibat secangkir latte yang ia tenggak habis barusan.

"Lancang sekal-"

"Kita memang sudah pernah mati, Sakura- _chan_."

Nestapa. Pilu.

Itu yang Sakura rasakan dari kalimat singkat Naruto.

Yang membuatnya berhenti berteriak.

Kehilangan dan kekosongan.

Itu yang Sakura tangkap dari netra biru yang terlihat letih. Perih.

Naruto menarik tangannya kembali lalu menunduk. Surai pirang itu menutupi direksi Sakura untuk bisa melihat mimik Naruto.

Yang pasti, gestur Naruto mampu membuat Sakura tercekat.

"Gaara mengkhianati kontraknya, ia memimpin pemberontakan kaum siluman yang menjadi partner dari manusia pemburu. Dalihnya, ia dan kaum kami tak ingin menjadi budak kalian, manusia."

Perasaan apa ini? Sakura merasa merinding.

"Klan Haruno maju ke garis depan pertempuran, Gaara menghabisi semua klanmu, termasuk Kizashi- _sama_."

Gadis merah muda kini menolehkan pandangan keluar, dimana butiran putih makin kentara saat hitam mulai merayap di atap bumi.

"Hanya kita berdua yang bertahan." Naruto mencengkram sisi meja. Membuat suara derak ngilu karena kukunya beradu dengan meja kayu itu.

"Lalu?" Intonasi Sakura berubah menjadi lembut.

"Aku..." suara Naruto bergetar.

Tubuh berjaket tebal itu menggigil hebat.

"Aku menyaksikan dengan mataku sendiri... hiks..." Naruto berjuang menyusun silabel di tengah kegetirannya. "Kau... hiks... kau..."

Sakura menggigit bibirnya, Naruto sangat kehilangan Sakuranya, Sakura bisa merasakan semua nestapa yang kini merajam tiap centi kulit Naruto.

"Kau terbunuh." Naruto menegakan kepala, memperlihatkan bagaimana durja terpahat di wajahnya.

Naruto meneteskan airmata tanpa isakan.

"Dan aku merasa gagal melindungimu."

Sakura terhenyak, "Aku turut berduka cita untuk Sakuramu itu."

"Kau juga harus katakan itu padaku karena aku juga tewas setelah itu. Gaara berhasil memenggal kepalaku."

Sakura menetap lekat pemuda dihadapannya.

Ia cukup tampan, meski dengan tiga garis tipis yang terlihat samar di pipinya, tubuhnya tegap, nada bicaranya pasti. Ia pasti bisa menjadi aktor jika saja otaknya tidak miring seperti saat ini.

Sakura sepertinya akan lebih banyak menghapuskan waktu bersama orang ini, kecuali ia mencoba mengikuti alur dari Naruto.

"Naruto... maafkan aku, entah siapapun Sakura di duniamu itu, entah bagaimanapun duniamu sebelumnya, aku benar-benar minta maaf, Sakuramu itu bukan aku." Sakura meraih tangan Naruto, meletakan telapak tangannya di punggung tangan tan itu.

"Aku mencoba menerima semua hal tak masuk akal dari ceritamu itu dan aku yakin seyakin-yakinnya, bahwa kau bertemu dengan orang yang salah, aku bukan Sakuramu."

Naruto termenung sejenak. Ditatapnya jemari lentik Sakura yang kini mengeratkan genggamannya pada tangan Naruto.

"Kuatkan dirimu. Jangan menyerah. Kau pasti akan bertemu dengan Sakuramu."

Naruto mengganguk kecil, "Sepertinya kau benar, aku bertemu dengan orang yang salah." Naruto menarik tangannya dari meja, melepaskan pertautan hangat itu.

"Sakura sudah berjanji tidak akan meninggalkanku." Saphhire mencoba menyembunyikan getar dan getirnya kenyataan, "Dan aku sudah berjanji akan melindungi Sakura."

Naruto berdiri dari kursi, "Maaf menggangumu sedari tadi, Nona Sakura."

Naruto membungkukan badannya sesaat, lalu berlalu pergi.

Dan meninggalkan Sakura yang kini terdiam.

"Kenapa aku harus merasa kasihan pada orang gila itu?"

 **...**

Sakura tak bisa berhenti memikirkan semua perkataan Naruto. Sepanjang jalan yang disusurinya, setebal salju yang disepaknya karena menghalangi kaki, Sakura memikirkan semua kalimat Naruto.

Fox, kematian, pemburu siluman, pemberontakan Gaara, itu semua terus berkeliling di dalam benaknya.

Sakura melambaikan tangan hendak menghentikan taksi, namun urung karena direksinya tertahan ke seberang jalan.

Di sebuah _box_ telepon umun, Naruto berdiri terpaku di dalamnya.

Sakura menyebrang, tak tahu kenapa kakinya melangkah kesana.

Ditatapnya punggung lunglai pemuda itu, Sakura memasukan kedua tangannya ke dalam saku jaket, New York di musim dingin akan benar-benar menggila di kala malam.

Naruto meraih gagang telepon. Tanpa memasukan koin terlebih dahulu. Tanpa menekan nomor tujuan.

"Halo? Halo?"

Sakura menaikan alis setinggi mungkin, "Kubilang apa, dia gila." Gumamnya. "Tak ada gunanya aku disini." Sakura hendak memutar tubuh untuk pergi.

"Halo, Sakura- _chan_... kau dimana?"

Dan lagi, Sakura harus tertahan.

"Aku mencarimu... aku benar-benar tak tahu dimana keberadaanmu?" ujar Naruto, "Sakura- _chan_... tanpa kau disisiku... aku... aku merasa hatiku mati."

Sakura terdiam melihat Naruto yang begitu serius dengan dialognya pada angin.

"Aku tak punya siapa-siapa disini, sama seperti dulu sebelum aku bertemu denganmu. Kematian memisahkan kita dan kenyataan menjauhkan kita di dunia yang berbeda." Sambung Naruto.

"Sakura-chan... tahukah kau? Aku lebih baik mati dan tak hidup lagi jika hanya merasakan hatiku yang setiap hari teriris sedikit demi sedikit." Ujar Naruto dengan nada bergetar.

"Membiarkan kau hidup dalam kenanganku, itu menyakitkan, Sakura- _chan_." Naruto menggigil, isaknya kembali menjadi dominan, "Aku ingin ke tempatmu berada Sakura- _chan_. Aku ingin berada disisimu."

Sedu sedan membuncah.

Naruto menangis, membiarkan sedih tumpah ruah.

"Aku merindukanmu, Sakura- _chan_. Sungguh."

Membiarkan harapan mengharu-biru.

"Jika memang tak diizinkan bersama, kenapa Tuhan memberi kesempatan kedua kepada kita?"

Naruto menghantukan kepalanya pada telepon dihadapannya.

"Aku hanya ingin mempersembahkan hidup dan matiku untukmu, tapi kenapa? Kenapa kita terpisah seperti ini? Aku hanya ingin berada disisimu, Sakura- _chan_... dimana kau berada?"

Naruto jatuh bertumpu lutut, isaknya pecah menjadi jeritan yang tercekat di tenggorokan. Sedu sedan itu tertahan di sebuah nama yang begitu ia rindukan. Naruto bersujud didalam _box_ telepon umum.

Meraung menggila atas rumitnya takdir yang mencekiknya.

Sakura menggigit bibirnya sedemikian keras, menahan agar Naruto tak mengetahui kehadirannya.

Mendengar tangisnya yang begitu pilu.

Sakura berbalik menjauh pergi.

Dengan dada yang begitu sesak.

Ada tangan tak kasat mata meremas jantungnya.

Sakura tahu, Naruto tidak gila. Narutosedang terluka, terluka karena kehilangan orang yang ia cintai.

Sakura terus melangkahkan kaki dengan isakan- iapun tak tahu kenapa ia sesedih ini.

Ia akhirnya bersandar di dinding sebuah toko, tubuhnya melorot dan ambruk. Sakura menekuk lutut dan menyembunyikan wajah di lipatannya.

Lalu menangis sejadi-jadinya.

 **...**

Pagi ini Sakura termenung dibangku kereta. Sesekali ia menguap.

Jelas ia kurang tidur, semua hal tentang Naruto menganggunya. Mungkin rutinitas kantor akan kembali membuatnya sibuk dan melupakan pertemuannya dengan Naruto.

Naruto tak pernah ambil bagian dalam hidupnya, ia yakin ia masih bisa mengingat masa-masa kecilnya yang indah di kota terpadat ketiga di Amerika Serikat ini.

Ia lahir dan dibesarkan disini. Sakura tak bisa meragukan fakta absolut tersebut.

Kereta tiba-tiba berguncang. Membuat beberapa penumpang yang berdiri terjatuh.

Sakura membantu seorang pria berambut hitam panjang berdiri.

"Terima kasih nona.." ujar pria tersebut, "Ada apa? Kenapa keretanya berguncang?"

"Hm.. mungkin ada ganguan." Jawab Sakura asal.

Pria itu berjalan kedepan, "Aku harus periksa ke depan..."

Karena gerbong yang di tempati Sakura adalah gerobong lokomotif, maka mereka terhubung langsung dengan ruangan masinis.

Pria itu membuka pintu kaca ruang kemudi, lalu terperanjat. "Hei bertahanlah!"

Teriakan tersebut memicu Sakura serta penumpang lainnya berkerumun di sempitnya ruang masinis.

"Apa yang terjadi?" tanya seorang penumpang yang panik melihat keadaan masinis yang terduduk dan tak bergerak di kursi kemudi.

Sakura mengamati dengan jelas bahwa masinis yang terlihat masih muda itu meremas dada bagian kiri. "Serangan jantung."

Seorang pria tua lainnya Sakura segera mengecek keadaan masinis. "Nona muda ini sepertinya benar, masinis ini sepertinya terkena serangan jantung."

Dengan hati-hati direbahkan sang masinis di lantai ruang kemudi dan pria tua berambut putih itu memeriksa nadi dan detak jantung masinis, lalu ia menggeleng pelan ke arah semua orang.

"Hei cepat bantu aku, bawa dia ke ruangan lain."

Semua orang bergegas membantu dan meninggalkan ruang kemudi, kecuali Sakura yang terbengong.

"Tu-tunggu dulu..." Sakura menginterupsi ketegangan, "Siapa yang sekarang mengontrol kereta?"

Pria tua berambut putih segera meraih radio komunikasi.

" _Mayday_! _Mayday_! Kantor pengawas!"

Namun tak ada sedikitpun balasan bahkan gemerisik pun tidak menguar dari alat komunikasi tersebut.

" _Mayday_! _Mayday_!"

 **.**

 **.**

Beberapa penumpang yang menunggu di stasiun mendekati perlintasan saat mereka melihat bahwa kereta semakin mendekat.

Namun beberapa dari mereka mengerutkan kening karena kereta tak sedikitpun menunjukan tanda-tanda akan berhenti.

"Menyingkir dari lintasan!" teriak petugas stasiun.

 _ **Wuuuuzzzz!**_

 **.**

 **.**

"Aaaaaaa!" penumpang kereta berteriak ketakutan.

"Apa yang harus kita lakukan?!" teriak Sakura pada beberapa penumpang yang entah sejak kapan sudah kembali berkumpul di ruang masinis.

Riuh kecemasan terdengar di tiap-tiap gerbong.

Pria tua berambut putih meraih _mic_ yang terhubung ke _speaker_ di tiap-tiap gerbong.

"Para penumpang, disini tuan Jiraiya, kumohon jangan panik, kereta ini akan segera kami selamatkan."

"Kami? Bagaimana caranya?" pria berambut hitam panjang yang tadi menemukan masinis dalam keadaan terkapar menyela tanya.

"Tuan Orochimaru, bantu kami berpikir apa yang harus kita lakukan?!" tuntut Jiraiya.

Pria itu meraih ponselnya, "Hubungi NYPD. Kereta ini akan berhenti ketika kehabisan bahan bakar, bukan?"

Orochimaru menekan beberapa angka di ponsel, setelah tersambung dengan kepolisian, Orochimaru menjelaskan keadaan namun ia segera bungkam karena jawaban yang ia terima tak kalah panik dengan suasana kereta.

Jiraiya dan Orochimaru serta beberapa penumpang mengerutkan kening.

"Polisi akan kemari." Ujar Orochimaru berpura-pura tenang.

"Dengan cara apa mereka menghentikan kereta ini?" desak Jiraiya.

Orochimaru menarik nafas dalam, "Mereka bilang, mereka akan pikirkan itu sebentar..."

"Pikir sebent- polisi sialan! Mana mungkin kita-"

"Hei! Lihat ke depan!" Sentak seorang penumpang.

Sakura terbelalak, "Li-lintasan perempatan?"

Kereta akan menemui jalan perempatan. Berbagai kendaraan tetap berseliweran karena palang kereta tidak turun menutup badan jalan.

Jiraiya segera menekan sebuah tombol besar dan klakson mengaum memberi tanda. Beberapa mobil memacu gas tapi satu bus yang di penuhi oleh anak-anak sekolah terhenti tepat di tengah lintasan.

"Apa yang terjadi?! Kenapa bus itu tidak bergerak?!" teriak Orochimaru cemas.

"Bus itu terjebak di tengah-tengah rel!" penumpang lain makin ketakutan.

Jiraiya makin kencang menekan klakson.

Bus itu memang terlihat jauh, tapi kereta sedang melaju kencang, maka jarak demi jarak semakin terminimalisir dalam detik yang terbuang dalam ketakutan.

Sakura merasakan matanya memanas. "Tidak... tidak... aku tidak ingin mati seperti ini.. tidak... Narutoooo!"

Dan gerbong terdepan kereta itu semakin mendekat dan siap menerkam bus yang terjebak di lintasan.

"Tidaaaaak!"

"Tolooong!"

Semua penumpang tiarap ke lantai menutup mata lalu termasuk Sakura.

 _ **Wuuuuzzzzz!**_

Kereta terus melaju tanpa terhambat apapun.

Sakura yang tiarap di lantai merasa heran.

Tidak ada benturan apapun, hanya bunyi mesin yang sedari tadi terasa mengiris jantung.

Sakura gegas berdiri dan melihat ke depan.

Kosong.

"Apa yang terjadi?"

 **.**

 **.**

Kereta telah menjauh, bus sekolah bergerak pelan ke seberang jalan karena seseorang mendorong di belakang. Terdengar sengal nafas dari balik topeng porselen bercorak rubah tersebut.

"Hampir saja..." Naruto menatap kereta yang menjauh setelah benar-benar menjauhkan bus dari lintasan, "Bertahanlah, Sakura- _chan_!"

 **.**

 **.**

"Apa yang terjadi, nona?" tanya Jiraiya, "Setelah kau meneriakan nama Naruto tidak terjadi apa-apa dengan kita..."

"Aku meneriakan nama... Naruto?" Sakura seolah tak percaya, "Anda tidak salah dengar tuan?"

"Hei apa itu?!"

"Manusia apa yang bisa berlari secepat itu?!"

Terdengar teriakan bersahutan di dalam gerbong. Sakura menolehkan kepala ke samping, dilihatnya sesosok orang berjubah berlari tepat di samping lokomotif dengan kecepatan gila. Jubah beraksen api itu berkibar-kibar. Sosok tersebut melompat ke samping dan berdiri tepat di depan pijakan-yang sedikit cukup untuk ruang kakinya- di depan lokomotif.

"Bukankah aku sudah bilang tuan putri, aku berjanji tidak akan meninggalkanmu, dalam terang dan dalam gelapmu, dalam sadar dan lelapmu, dalam hidup dan matimu aku akan selalu ada untuk menjagamu. Aku akan selalu ada untukmu"!" teriak sosok yang menempel di kaca depan lokomotif.

 _Sapphire_ beradu pandang dengan _esmeralde_.

"A-apa maksudmu?"

Pandangan Sakura blur sejenak, lagi... ia melihat seolah ada sosok yang mirip dengan dirinya tengah menunganggi sesuatu yang besar dan memiliki sembilan ekor yang melambai-lambai.

"Bagaimana dengan bus tadi?" tanya Orochimaru dalam teriakan dan membuat Sakura tersadar.

"Sudah kuamankan, pak." Jawab Naruto mengacungkan jempol.

Jiraiya mengamati jalanan sekitar "Kita akan memasuki daerah padat!"

Dan benar, kereta melaju cepat di sela-sela bangunan pencakar langit yang memenuhi ruang kota.

"Ah sial!" Rutuk Naruto.

 **...**

Dua rantai mencuat dari sisi kiri dan kanan punggung Naruto. Ujung-ujung rantai yang berbentuk seperti mata pedang menembus beton gedung bangunan.

"Hiaaaat!" Naruto merentangkan tangan seolah memeluk lokomotif tersebut, menahan sedemikian rupa sebagai rem darurat.

 _ **Trannk!**_

 _ **Trannk!**_

Keempat rantai Naruto terputus dan menjadi tabur besi.

"Siapa kau?" Sakura masih ingin tahu siapa orang yang memanggilnya dengan sebutan tuan putri barusan.

"Jadi, kau tetap tak mengingatku, Sakura- _chan_?" Naruto menggerutu.

"Sakura- _chan_?"

Sakura tersentak. Suara itu terdengar familiar.

Rambut kuning jabrik Naruto dimainkan kasar oleh angin. Sakura mengamati biru yang dalam dibalik topeng rubah tersebut.

"Kau... Naruto?" tanya Sakura memastikan.

" _Disini kantor pengawas! Siapapun yang ada disana, tolong jawab!"_

"Disini Jiraiya." Kakek berambut putih meraih radio komunikasi dengan segera.

" _Tiga kilometer lagi kalian akan menemui rel yang terputus karena perbaikan, kereta seharusnya berhenti di stasiun tadi."_

"A-apa katamu?!"

"Lihatlah didepanmu, ada tampilan monitor yang menunjukan jarak kereta dengan rel yang terputus."

Semua penumpang di ruang masinis menujukan arah pandang ke benda yang dimaksud.

"Bertahanlah, NYPD dan S.W.A.T sedang menuju kesana untuk mengevakuasi kalian."

"Hei kau dengar itu?" tanya Orochimaru pada Naruto.

"Ya."

"Siapapun kau, bisakah kau menyelamatkan kami dengan kekuatan supermu?" pinta Jiraiya.

"Kami mohon." Pinta penumpang lainnya.

"Tolong selamatkan kami."

Naruto menatap Sakura, "Tuan putri, beri aku perintah."

"Hah?" Sakura mengangga. "Kau bilang apa?"

Sakura terdiam sesaat, sedari awal bertemu Naruto, dirinya selalu dianggap sebagai Tuan putri atau majikan oleh Naruto.

Ia berpikir cepat demi keselamatan nyawanya dan juga para penumpang kereta. Ia harus menjadi Sakura-nya Naruto untuk saat ini.

"Naruto, hentikan kereta ini! Ini perintah!"

"Dimengerti!" jawab Naruto semangat.

Naruto menggeram mengumpulkan semua tenaga dan...

 _ **Ctarrr!**_

Delapan rantai mencuat cepat dari punggung Naruto, masing-masing ujung rantai menembus dinding beton atau apapun yang ia temui, Naruto kembali menjadikan dirinya sebagai rem darurat.

Tubuhnya yang seakan memeluk lokomotif makin menempel ke kaca. Naruto mengerang sejadi-jadinya saat rantai-rantainya tak kuat menahan laju kecepatan.

"Dua kilometer lagi!" teriak Jiraiya menambah ketegangan.

Rantai-rantai yang mencuat dari punggung Naruto semakin menegang. Roda pada rel bergesek keras sehingga menimbulkan percikan api.

Semua penumpang harap-harap cemas. Setiap bibir melantunkan doa. Setiap hati berharap satu asa, selamat!

"Selamatkan kami!" teriak penumpang yang melihat dari pintu kecil ruang masinis bagaimana Naruto sedemikian keras berjuang menghentikan kereta.

"Sedang..." tempat berpijak Fox lepas sehingga kedua kakinya jatuh ke tanah, "Kulakukan!" kedua tangan Naruto diarahkan ke depan, menahan lokomotif.

Gesekan roda kereta pada rel makin menyayat.

Lokomotif bagian depan perlahan ringksek akibat gaya dorong kereta yang dihambat paksa oleh Naruto.

Makin ringsek lalu...

 _ **Ctaaaar!**_

Kaca lokomotif pecah dan ruang masinis semakin ringsek.

"Awwww!" Sakura menyilangkan tangan memblok pecahan kaca yang berhamburan.

Topeng yang dikenakan Naruto pecah setelah beradu dengan kaca lokomotif yang ikut pecah.

Topeng porselen rubah pecah setengah dan berputar di dekat kaki Sakura. Gadis itu terpana sesaat melihat setengah pecahan topeng yang berhenti berputar lalu menoleh ke depan.

"Satu kilometer lagi! Kita tinggalkan ruangan masinis!" perintah Jiraiya dengan teriakan panik. "Cepat!"

Semuanya kalang kabut ke belakang.

"Nona, apa yang kau lakukan?!" Orochimaru yang sudah pindah ke bagian penumpang berteriak ke arah Sakura yang masih berdiri mematung di ruang masinis.

"Na-na...ruto..." bola mata bermanik langka itu bergetar dan basah.

"Sekeras apa tekadmu mencintai Sakura mu itu?" tutur Sakura yang hanya bisa didengarnya sendiri.

Naruto mengatupkan kedua gerahamnya, otot-ototnya membengkak, kakinya yang menahan di tanah terus menghantam bantalan rel.

Lagi, _sapphire_ dan _esmeralde_ bertemu di satu garis lurus.

Sakura melangkah pelan kedepan, tak menghiraukan pecahan kaca yang terpijak atapun angin yang berhembus kasar memporak-porandakan rambut merah mudanya.

"Naruto..." ujar Sakura getir. Di lipatnya satu lutut dan tangannya mencoba menggapai ke depan.

Sakura merasa sesak, lagi... ada tangan tak kasat mata yang sedang meremas jantungnya. Menggigit hatinya.

Pemuda dihadapannya melakukan semua ini demi Sakura-nya.

"Sakura- _chan_..." Naruto mengerang, semua urat di wajahnya menonjol.

 _Traaank!_

 _Traaank!_

Rantai Naruto satu persatu kembali putus.

"Aku sudah berjanji untuk melindungimu... itu janji seumur hidup dan aku takkan mengingkarinya." ujar Naruto menggeram dengan geraham terkatup rapat. "Tak peduli kau Sakura yang mana, Sakura di dunia ke berapa pun. Aku akan menebus janji itu dengan nyawaku."

Sakura berdiri dan menghapus kasar airmatanya dengan lengan, ia tak tahu harus berkata apa.

"Lima ratus meter lagi! Hentikan kereta ini!" Jiraiya menjerit gila dengan bola mata melebar.

Layar di dekat radio komunikasi menampilkan pertanda horor,

Sangat horor.

Bahwa sesaat lagi rel terputus dan siap menjungkir-balikan kereta naas tersebut.

"Hiiaaaaaaat!" Naruto memberikan satu sentakan kuat pada bagian depan lokomotif. Kakinya tertanam hingga selutut ke dalam tanah yang terus tergerus dan bantalan rel terlempar berhamburan.

Seketika, lokomotif yang sudah setengah ringsek itu makin ringsek.

"Aaawch!" Sakura terlempar ke bagian belakang, beruntung Orochimaru dengan sigap menyambut tubuhnya.

Naruto meraih rantai-rantainya dan melilitkan ke tangannya lalu menarik rantai-rantai tersebut agar semakin tegang dan menahan laju kereta. Ledakan energi berwarna _orange_ seketika meledak dari tubuhnya.

"Hiaaaat!"

Naruto berteriak sejadi-jadinya karena semua tenaga dalam yang ia miliki diforsir sedemikian rupa.

Bunyi besi yang bergesek semakin melengking.

Menyayat jiwa yang ketakutan.

Percikan-percikan api menari-nari saat rel terus digesek oleh roda yang tertahan.

Dan perlahan kereta berhenti...

lalu benar-benar berhenti saat hanya jarak seangin lokomotif ringsek itu menemui rel yang terputus.

 **.**

"Keretanya berhenti." Ujar Jiraiya pelan, "Keretanya berhenti!" Lalu Jiraiya terpekik senang.

"Yeaaaah!"Orochimaru mengangkat kedua tangannya dan mengacungkan tinggi-tinggi seperti petinju yang berhasil meng-KO-kan lawan.

Sakura kembali terisak haru dengan gempita kemenangan yang berkumandang di setiap gerbong.

 **.**

Sorak sorai kegembiraan bergemuruh di tiap gerbong, mereka semua turun dan memburu ke depan, ingin melihat dan mengucapkan terima kasih pada penyelamat mereka yang telah melepaskan mereka dari jeratan maut –terlepas dari kekagetan mereka bahwa ada manusia yang bisa mengeluarkan rantai dari punggung.

Sakura ikut turun, menerobos jejalnya kerumunan.

Ia tersentak sama seperti semua orang terdiam melihat Naruto yang terkapar.

"Apakah dia mati?"

"Seseorang periksa dia."

"Jadi selama ini ada manusia super di kota kita?"

"Dia masih sangat muda."

"Dia seumuran anakku."

"Aku benar-benar tak percaya bahwa ada superhero di dunia nyata ini."

Sakura melangkah pelan ke depan.

Dada Naruto kembang-kempis dengan nafas satu-satu.

Helikopter kepolisian mendarat bersama helikopter jurnalis. Mobil-mobil polisi, pemadam kebakaran, ambulan dan semua tim cepat tanggap darurat datang ke lokasi.

Naruto tertatih berdiri. Kakinya penuh goresan luka, rantai Naruto telah menghilang menyisakan punggung yang kini berdarah sehingga merubah jubah putih Naruto menjadi merah.

Naruto tersenyum lembut saat Sakura mendekatinya, "Saku- hueeks!"

Naruto batuk memuncratkan darah dan terhuyung ke depan.

 _ **Grep!**_

Sakura menangkap tubuh Naruto, memeluk tubuh pemuda itu begitu erat. "Terima kasih... Naruto..."

Naruto tertegun sesaat, lalu dengan nyaman meletakan dagu di pundak Sakura.

"Yeaaaah!" sorak sorai kegembiraan kembali terpekik.

Sakura mengeratkan dekapannya. Dipejamkannya matanya. Syukur dan terima kasih dari mereka yang selamat bergaung di telinganya.

Tapi Sakura merasa bahwa Naruto tak kunjung membalas dekapannya.

Maka di renggangkanlah sedikit pelukannya,

Lalu tubuh Naruto ambruk mencium kakinya.

Emerald langka dan mahal sejagad itu bergetar hebat. Suaranya tercekat di tenggorokan menatap sosok Naruto yang sama-sekali tak menunjukan bahwa si kuning itu sedang bercanda.

"Na..Naruto!"

 **.**

Sirine meraung-raung.

Seolah menjerit panik.

Semua kendaraan di jalanan segera menyingkir untuk memberi jalan kepada rombongan genting, sebuah mobil ambulan yang di kawal oleh belasan mobil polisi dengan kecepatan tinggi.

Didalamnya,

Sakura terus terpaku pada sosok yang terbaring tanpa ada tanda-tanda kehidupan. Sepasang _esmeralde_ itu kembali basah. "Bukankah kau sendiri yang bilang bahwa kita sudah berjanji... Naruto... untuk saling menjaga satu sama lain."

Dan nada-nada tinggi dari sirine kini diselingi isak tangis dari seorang Haruno Sakura.

* * *

Sakura termenung dikursi depan ruangan Naruto di rawat. Lorong itu terasa sepi, tak ada lalu lalang para suster maupun penghuni kamar lain.

Ini sudah seminggu dan Naruto tak kunjung menunjukan tanda-tanda akan bangun.

Seminggu sudah pula, Sakura memikirkan semua hal yang dikatakan Naruto.

Mencoba menerima semua hal tak masuk akal yang ada di cerita Naruto setelah melihat Naruto bisa mengeluarkan rantai dari punggungnya dengan mata kepalanya sendiri.

Saat itu, disaat ia benar-benar ketakutan, tanpa sadar ia memanggil nama Naruto.

Dan entah bagaimana, Naruto langsung saja datang menyelamatkan kereta malang itu.

Dari semua hal tak masuk akal itu, Sakura masih sulit menerima bahwa manusia bisa terlahir kembali.

Bukankah kematian itu sendiri adalah kehidupan yang kekal?

Tunggu!

Sakura tersentak.

"Jika Naruto dan Sakuranya telah mati di dunia mereka, lalu mereka hidup lagi..." Sakura mengerutkan kening, berpikir keras dari semua spekulasi-spekulasi rancu.

"Jika tiba-tiba Naruto terbangun sudah menjadi dewasa dan beradaptasi dengan mudah kepada semua perilaku manusia dan lingkungan di dunia ini..."

Sakura meraih ponsel layar lebarnya dan menggambarkan semua asumsinya dengan _stylus pen_ ponsel tersebut.

"Naruto dan Sakuranya ada di _universe_ A, aku dan ada seorang Naruto yang tak memiliki sangkut paut denganku ada di _universe_ B." Sakura membuat skema di ponselnya, "Naruto dan Sakura di _universe_ A mati, roh Naruto atau apapun itu masuk ke Naruto _universe_ B. Secara ajaib, Naruto B tetap menjalani kehidupannya sebagai Naruto B sekaligus menjadi Naruto A. Mereka menjadi satu tanpa terkontradiksi satu sama lain."

"Aku mengerti sekarang, Sakura universe A tidak masuk kedalam tubuhku, itulah kenapa aku tak sedikitpun merasakan ingatan tentang Sakura di universe A, tapi kenapa..." Sakura menghentikan monolognya, "Kenapa aku merasakan kesedihan mendalam saat Naruto merindukan Sakuranya?"

Sakura kembali melanjutkan skemanya, "Berarti Sakura ada di _universe_ lain, lalu ada berapa _universe_ di alam semesta ini? Ada berapa Naruto dan Sakura di dunia ini? Ini bukan reinkasrnasi karena Naruto tidak terlahir dari awal! Naruto melanjutkan sisa usianya dengan mengikuti usia Naruto lain."

Sakura kembali tersentak, ia merasakan sesuatu. "Naruto... dia bangun."

Sakura berdiri menatap pintu ruangan kamar Naruto.

"Bagaimana? Bagaimana caranya agar Naruto bisa bertemu dengan Sakuranya?" _Batin Sakura_.

Dan didorong pintu tersebut secara perlahan.

Wajah pucat teroles senyum menyambut Sakura

Saphhire teduh itu masih temaram, remang kesepian.

Sakura membalas senyum lembut itu dengan lengkungan bibir yang tak kalah mekar merona.

"Apa kabar, Naruto?" Sakura mendekati si pirang.

"Seperti yang kau lihat... hehe... " cengir Naruto berusaha menggerakan badannya dan duduk di tepi ranjang.

Sakura membantu Naruto lalu ikut duduk disisinya, "Ada yang ingin kuperlihatkan." Sakura menyodorkan ponselnya pada Naruto.

Naruto membaca gambar tersebut sejenak.

Naruto mengangguk paham, "Ponselmu bagus, Sakura- _chan_... pasti mahal."

"Bukan itu maksudku, bodoh!" bentak Sakura.

"Haha..." Naruto tertawa renyah, "Aku mengerti maksud skemamu ini..."

Lalu diam memasung mereka berdua.

"Apakah aku harus mati lagi dan terlempar ke _universe_ lain sampai bertemu dengan Sakura- _chan_ ku?" Naruto bertanya dan itu tidak ditujukan pada Sakura.

"Dan apakah kau yakin kau bisa mengejar semua _universe_ yang tak kau ketahui jumlahnya di semesta ini? Apa kau harus mati berulang kali? Seyakin apa kau Tuhan akan memberikanmu kesempatan berkali-kali? Apa kau yakin di universe lain kau masih bisa menggunakan kekuatan Fox-mu itu?" cecar Sakura

Naruto menunduk.

Pasrah.

Kalah.

Menyerah.

Dan kali ini mencoba menerima bahwa belitan takdir yang terpintal di jemari Tuhan jauh lebih rumit dari semua imajinasi yang dimiliki manusia, atau siluman sepertinya.

"Bagaimana kalau aku menahanmu disini?"

Naruto menoleh ke arah Sakura.

"Tidakkah kau kesepian? Tidakkah menyakitkan memaksa keyakinanmu bahwa aku adalah Sakuramu?"

Naruto tak sedikitpun membalas kata.

"Kenapa kau tak biarkan waktu berjalan semestinya? Kenapa kau tak biarkan kita berinteraksi sewajarnya? Aku sebagai aku dan kau sebagai dirimu sendiri."

Perlahan, kusam menghilang dari kaca biru di kelopak sayu Naruto.

"Kenapa kau tak mencoba hidup dengan kebahagiaan bahwa kau kembali mengenal seorang Sakura dalam hidupmu?"

Dan pasi wajah kembali teraliri darah.

"Kenapa kau tak biarkan kita memulai ikatan baru daripada kau memilih hidup dalam kesakitan tiada ujung?"

Lalu cerah mengusap semua gundah yang selama ini melekat di sapuan rona wajah Naruto.

Dua anak manusia itu sama-sama tersenyum.

Angin sejenak membelai dari jendela yang terbuka.

"Namaku Haruno Sakura, senang berkenalan denganmu." Sakura mengulurkan tangan.

Naruto melepaskan semua laranya dalam tawa bercampur tangis. "Aku Fox, siluman rubah. Senang bertemu denganmu, Sakura- _chan_."

 **The end.**

 **R.E.A.L team : Rinzu15 the 4th Espada and Lsp.**


End file.
